modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7870
28 czerwca 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7869. « 7870. » 7871. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Katie ostrzega Wyatta Katie odwiedza Wyatta w domku na plaży. Po wymienieniu wzajemnych uprzejmości, Katie wyznaje, że martwi się o Wyatta i jego związek z Sally. Zapewnia, że go nie ocenia, a jedynie chce przekonać go, że ta relacja nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Choć Wyatt wspomina byłej narzeczonej o incydencie z bronią, zapewnia jednak, że nic mu nie jest, a Sally pogubiła się z winy Billa. Katie sądzi, że Spectra jest niezrównoważona, lecz Wyatt zapewnia, że jest to część jej temperamentu. Katie prosi go, by był ostrożny. thumb|left|300px|Hope ostrzega swój zespół przed SallyW gabinecie CEO, Hope daje Sally jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie ona projektować dla ich firmy i nie ukrywa, że nie darzy jej zaufaniem. Dodaje, iż może być wdzięczna za tę pracę tylko Wyattowi. Sally próbuje przekonać ją, że się zmieniła. Hope przypomina, że jej linia reprezentuje silne zasady moralne i każdy w jej zespole powinien się nimi kierować. Kiedy zjawiają się Quinn, Maya, Thorne i Xander, rozpoczyna się zebranie. Hope informuje wszystkich, że Liam dołączy do nich i będzie pracować nad stroną internetową. Kobieta przypomina również o środkach ostrożności i poufności, ostrzegając przed robieniem zdjęć ich kreacjom. Mówiąc o tym, Hope wymienia spojrzenia z Sally. Niebawem, po wyjściu Spectry, zebrani wyjaśniają Xanderowi w jakich okolicznościach dziewczyna została zatrudniona i dlaczego jej nie ufają. Maya wspomina także incydent z Emmą, ale Xander ręczy za nią. Hope nie chce, aby cokolwiek zniszczyło ich wielki pokaz, dlatego każdego zobowiązuje do obserwowania zarówno Emmy jak i Sally. Wkrótce, kiedy Hope zostaje sama w gabinecie zjawia się Wyatt. Przeprasza raz jeszcze za przerwanie jej ślubu, lecz Hope nie chowa urazy, chociaż mógł on sobie wybrać lepszy moment na wyznanie prawdy. Hope domyśla się, że Wyatt przyszedł porozmawiać o Sally, a on dziękuje za danie jej szansy. Hope nie ukrywa jednak, że nie podoba jej się obecność Spectry w firmie jak również w życiu Wyatta, a przyjęła ją do pracy, gdyż Eric nie pozostawił jej wyboru. Hope tłumaczy jak wiele znaczy dla niej jej linia, praca nad którą pozwala zapomnieć jej o bolesnym rozstaniu. Według niej, Sally zupełnie nie reprezentuje przekazu, który niesie ze sobą HftF. Wyatt prosi byłą żonę, by dała szansę Spectrze, której zależy na tej pracy. thumb|300px|Ridge sprzecza się z Erikiem na temat SallyW biurze FC, Ridge nie może uwierzyć, że ojciec postanowił zatrudnić Sally w ich firmie. Eric przekonuje syna, że nie będzie musiał z nią pracować, gdyż dołączy ona do zespołu Hope. Ridge przypomina, że Spectra przez lata okradła ich z milionów, ale Eric uważa, że Sally zapłaciła za wszystko, gdyż została skrzywdzona przez Billa, ale również przez Thomasa. Ridge jest zaskoczony na wieść, że to Wyatt poprosił Erica o zaoferowanie pracy Spectrze. Zastanawia się co się wydarzy, kiedy oboje zerwą ze sobą. Eric sądzi jednak, że Wyatt i Sally są sobą mocno zauroczeni, lecz Ridge przekonuje, że oboje pocieszają się po nieudanych związkach z Katie i Thomasem. Eric podziwia jednak młodą Sally, która ma w sobie cechy swojej imienniczki. Ridge stwierdza, że obie są nieuczciwe i nie powinni w ogóle przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. Niebawem, Ridge spostrzega Sally w holu i woła ją do środka. Ona z miejsca zaznacza, że wie co sądzą o niej Forresterowie, a zwłaszcza Hope, chociaż każdy popełnia błędy, których się żałuje. Ridge wspomina o wielu kradzieżach, których w przeszłości dopuściła się rodzina Spectry i wypomina Sally incydent z bronią w gabinecie Billa. Forrester uważa ją za niebezpieczną i nieprzewidywalną. Ostrzega, że straci ona pracę, jeśli spróbuje zagrozić jego rodzinie. Sally oznajmia, że żyła innym życiem niż Ridge i o wszystko musiała walczyć, a kiedy ktoś ją zaatakuje, broni się. Po przyjeździe do L.A. spotykały ją same nieszczęścia i manipulacje ze strony Billa, a Thomas dwukrotnie ją zwiódł i złamał serce. Jest wdzięczna Wyattowi za jego pomoc, a także szansę w FC. Nie zamierza się zrażać tym, że wszyscy wokół ją ocenią i patrzą na nią z góry, gdyż już to przerabiała i nikogo za to nie wini. Sally przysięga, że zdobędzie zaufanie Ridge'a i Hope, a następnie opuszcza biuro. Sally zbliża się do gabinetu CEO i przez uchylone drzwi słyszy Wyatta, który komplementuje ją przed Hope. Ona jednak uważa, że po historii z Billem, Wyatt pogubił się i prosi go, by uważał na Sally, która może go skrzywdzić. Wprost sugeruje, by zerwał z Sally, gdyż zasługuje na najlepsze i sam ma wiele do zaoferowania. Hope zgaduje, że Wyatt i Sally dzielą już łóżko i prosi go, by zapewnił ją, że to tylko chwilowy romans i nie zakochuje się on w Spectrze. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2